Yes Mi'Lady, No Mi'Lady
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: First Downton Abbey Story! Please be gentle. So, Cora/Sarah. What is Cora overheard the conversation between Thomas and Sarah? What started as O'Brien apologizing for being so rude ended in the lady's maid admitting her feelings. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes Milady, No, Milady.**

After watching an episode of Downton Abbey I really wanted to write this!

So, I was so relived it wasn't just me who thought Sarah O'Brien had feelings for Lady Cora Crawley!  
So this was inspired by this little bit of speech.

Miss O'Brien: Same as usual.

Thomas: Yes Mi'lady. No, Mi'lady. Three bags full?

Miss O'Brien: I'd like to give her three bags full. Preferably on a dark night.

I won't lie, but I spent ages laughing at this, thought it was great.  
So, just a little one shot.  
What if Cora came down to find O'Brien and over heard? So later when O'Brien goes up to answer the bell rung by her ladyship she finds out that the lady of the house doesn't mean to be so harsh.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
First DA fic, please be gentle!**

* * *

'_**Miss O'Brien: Same as usual.**_

_**Thomas: Yes Mi'lady. No, Mi'lady. Three bags full?**_

_**Miss O'Brien: I'd like to give her three bags full. Preferably on a dark night.'**_

* * *

Walking back in from her cigarette break Sarah O'Brien sighed as Lady Cora Crawley's bell rung on the servant's hall wall.

"Duty calls." She said to Thomas who had followed her in.

"Good luck!" He said quietly as he saw Mrs Hughes approaching.

O'Brien walked up the corridor bowing her head as his Lordship walked past.

"Ah, O'Brien I assume you are going to see my wife." He asked stopping before her.

"I am your lordship." She said standing straight.

"Please inform her I will be sleeping in my dressing room tonight." He said. He didn't need to give no reason.

"I shall pass on the message your lordship." Sarah said keeping the up most respect. Waiting a few moments as the Earl walked down the hall she began to move again soon arriving in front of Her ladyship's room. Knocking before she went in, she took a deep breath this couldn't be so bad, she's already been embarrassed by Lady Cora in the servants hall, was difference would it make being told she was walking a very thin in her ladyship's bedroom.

"Come in O'Brien." Cora said sitting at her dressing table. O'Brien took a step in wondering again why she was here.

"Would you be so kind as she help me with my hair?" Cora asked in the strangest fashion. She never asked.

Normally she told her lady's maid what to do.

"Certainly Mi'lady, my apologise for not doing it earlier." O'Brien said remembering she would soon be going for dinner with her family.

"Not to worry O'Brien." Lady Cora said smiling at her through the mirror.

O'Brien shot her a small smile.

"Miss O'Brien I need to ask you something." Cora began, not sure herself where this was going.

"Anything Mi'lady." O'Brien answered with a smile placing pins in her employer's hair.

"Would you ever... want to put me in harm's way?" Her Ladyship asked taking Sarah by surprise.

"No Mi'lady of course not." O'Brien said as her hand trembled a little. Soon enough she's finished Lady Grantham hair.

"Is that all Mi'lady?" She asked before the younger woman had chance to speak.

"Actually, I wondered if I could have a few minutes of your time." Cora asked. Sarah felt awkward stood there; she was so used to following orders however now Cora seemed to be considering her feelings a lot more than usual.

"Of course Mi'lady, what can I help you with?" O'Brien asked taking a step back so that her ladyship could stand. Walking over to the bed, O'Brien stood straight looking at the wall in front of her.

"Yes, Mi'lady. No, Mi'lady. Three bags full." Cora said. Sarah's hands began to tremble, she didn't realise Cora had heard her conversation with Thomas. She didn't realise that her ladyship was even down in the servant's hall. It was very strange.

"O'Brien I understand you have your opinions on people, so do I... however what you said seemed very unkind." Cora began to explain, treating the maid like a young school child who had disobeyed the rules.

"I apologise Mi'lady." O'Brien said still not turning to look at her employer.

"Sarah please look at me." Lady Cora said remaining on the bed. Sarah turned slowly. Never once did she use her first name. Sarah never expected her to.

Turning slowly to look at Lady Grantham O'Brien thought it best not to smile, even though Cora did look very lovely with her hair pinned up the way it was.

Sarah prayed a little that soon enough Dinner would come and she's be out of this situation, but that wasn't the case.

Making full eye contact O'Brien didn't know how to feel. Mixed Emotions.  
She truly did feel bad because Lady Grantham had over heard. She felt hot and bothered because of her beautiful eyes. She felt genuinely scared, thinking about what her employer might say.

The use of her name still made her feel a little uneasy waiting for Cora to saying something, she didn't.

"Mi'lady, I am sorry for what you over heard, I have no explanation, but Mi'lady I would never put you in harm's way, nor have I ever thought about it." Sarah tried, she tried hard not to make a fool of herself, to try to find an explanation but she couldn't, she simply couldn't she said what she said out of frustration and anger, and she knew deep down that excuse would never work, not for such a smart woman as Lady Cora.

"O'Brien I do not believe for a second you would put me in harm's way, I am just curious about why you said it." Cora said a small sense of formally being thrown out the window.

"Please tell me, you have been my lady's maid for several years, you are one of the few people I trust to look after me." Cora said as if she were opening up her heart a little.

Sarah wanted to just come out with her feelings. Of course she'd said what she had said and it was done out of frustration, but it didn't remove or block her feelings for the Lady of the house.

They were still strong. It was now a case of it she let Cora Crawley know she was her one and true love, or if she made up some pathetic little lie to cover her somewhat 'stupid' and 'uncalled for' feelings.

"Mi'lady it would be highly inappropriate and soon you must be getting ready for dinner with your family, I don't expect you want to be late." O'Brien said, walking to the dresser as she began tidying things away.  
"Highly inappropriate, O'Brien you must tell me now." Cora said with a small laugh and happiness in her voice.

Sarah looked at her and smiled. Cora seemed so gentle, well she was gentle, of course she had her moments but she did care for her lady's maid, even if she was just a maid. Cora moved to sit on her bed, keeping an eye on Sarah as she sat down.

"I'm in love with you." Sarah said turning to face the other woman, feeling for just a moment that she was in charge.

Cora said for a moment in shock and O'Brien suddenly realised what she had done. What started out as a conversation with a friend had landed her admitting her long term feelings for Lady Cora Crawley.

She and Thomas were just talking, he asked a question and at the time she answered it honestly. Now she was being honest and most certainly speaking out of place.

"O'Brien..." Lady Cora began... Sarah wasn't sure what to do. So she did the only thing she could think of.  
She ran.

* * *

Hello,  
So, first Downton Abbey Story.  
Should I do a second chapter to this, or is it not your cup of tea?  
I just wanted to try it out. See if my idea panned out.

Please review or PM me. I hope I haven't bored you too much!  
Bethanyy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes Mi'lady, No Mi'lady; Part 2.**

Aw, I am so touched at how many people liked it!  
I was so scared about uploading!  
Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews, you defiantly brightened up my day!  
So, here is part 2!  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

She began pacing her room, she couldn't sleep not now.

After she ran she went and told Mrs Hughes she wasn't feeling well and that she didn't feel she could continue with her duties. Mrs Hughes saw right through it but dismissed her anyway. It had been exactly 6 hours since she had confessed to Lady Cora Crawley, her employer, the lady of the house, her ladyship that she loved her.

She said it and then ran; she probably should have stayed a few seconds longer to watch the other woman process the information but she couldn't.  
Sarah O'Brien knew that with one sentence she had most likely ruin her job, her life and any chance she might have had at being another countess's lady's maid.

Basically she knew she had just ruin her own life, and for what?

So that Lady Grantham can laugh in her face?

So she can tell the rest of the servants? What would they think of O'Brien if they knew?

That was a thought that made her sick to her stomach.

Looking at the clock on her bedroom wall she was it was nearly 10:30pm. She should try to sleep but she knew it would be useless. Upon hearing footsteps out side her door she stopped pacing and tried to remain silent. Moving towards her bed she sat down, cursing herself for the awful creaking noise it made.

She held her breath when she saw a shadow under her door.

She heard a quiet knock and debated weather to answer it, until she heard her voice.

"O'Brien, I know you can hear me, please open the door." Cora's gentle voice came. Without thinking much Sarah got up and went to the door. Someone must have heard her come up the stairs...

Opening it slightly she saw Cora's soft feature form a smile.

"Please can I come in?" She asked almost silently.

Sarah didn't reply, she just opened the door more and stood to one side, bowing her head to show respect... that had been drilled into her from day 1.

"Mrs Hughes said you were not feeling well." Cora said taking a seat on the maid's bed.  
"No Mi'lady, but I feel well again now." Sarah said still standing near the door but avoiding eye contact.

"So I can expect to see you in the morning?" Cora asked dropping formalities rather quickly.

"I would have thought so Mi'lady, yes." Sarah replied moving to sit on the end of her bed. Pacing back and forth had taken a toll on the strength of her legs.

"Please call me Cora." Cora demanded in a way. Although her voice remained kind.

"Cora, about earlier... I need to say this." Sarah began. It was a shock when her ladyship remained quiet.  
"What I said, yes I did mean it, but I am not going to let my personal feelings get involved in my job Mi'lady." Sarah said her gaze directed at the floor.

She felt Cora placed a hand on the maids knee and squeezed it as if to say it was okay, but O'Brien still wasn't sure...

"I know, I trust you..." Cora said quietly, moving to reach for Sarah's hand.

O'Brien remained still. Not entirely sure on how she was meant to feel about this, she knew sooner or later her ladyship would have to go back to her room and due to the lack of light... Sarah knew she would have to walk her back.

"Maybe you should go back to your room Mi'lady... It's getting awfully late." Sarah said standing up, letting Cora's hand drop.

"You do really hate my present that much?" Cora asked staying where she was.

"No Mi'lady, of course not." Sarah said, back to formalities.

"What you said before... you never gave me a chance to reply." Cora began. She didn't where else she was meant to start. She had only ever heard her husband tell her how much he loved her and Cora was lead to believe it wasn't true.

Sarah stayed quiet, hoping Cora would say something.

"O'Brien you have been my lady's maid for almost 10 years..." Cora began standing up, hoping in some way it would help her get her point across.

"I thought we had a friendship." Cora said. There were so many sarcastic comments Sarah could have said at that moment but decided against it.  
"You're my employer, I am simply a maid." Sarah said plainly.

"I want you to be more than a maid, Sarah... What you said to me earlier meant so much, I can't get you off my mind, and I know it's wrong but I can't help it." Cora knew what she said, and she wasn't going to take it back.

"Mi'lady, I think you need some rest, you don't know what you're saying... Let me help you back to your room." O'Brien said, hoping this would have blown over by morning.

Before either of them knew it, Sarah was pushed back against the wall, Cora's lips on her own.

Yes it was wrong.

Yes anyone could walk in.

Yes this woman was her employer.

Yes this woman was married.

No she wasn't going to stop her.

Coming up for air, O'Brien didn't know if she should have felt shocked or happy...

"I've waited for so long..."  
"I know Sarah, I have to..." Cora admitted quiet openly.

"I love you Cora, I know I shouldn't have admitted it..."  
"I am happy that you did, because I'm in love with you too." Cora admitted before kissing her 'lady's maid' once more.

* * *

Mrs Hughes couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mrs Hughes is there a problem?" Carson asked walking towards Sarah room.

"You should see for yourself." The house keeper said quietly.  
Carson pushed the door open slightly.

There lay her ladyship with her arms wrapped around O'Brien, both of them sleeping peacefully.

Carson carefully closed the door and without a word began to walk down the hall before turning to a stunned Mrs Hughes and simply said.

"You can't help who you fall in love with."

* * *

"O'Brien..." Cora said quietly after the both of them heard Mrs Hughes walk away.

"Yes Mi'lady?" Sarah asked with a small chuckle.

"That saying Thomas said yesterday afternoon, how does it go?" Cora asked in the most un-lady like manor.

Sarah kissed her lips quickly before speaking.

"Yes Mi'lady, No Mi'lady. Three bags full."  
"I like it." Cora said with a smile before laying back down pulling Sarah closer to her.

Yes Mi'lady, No Mi'lady. Three bags full.

* * *

So, that's the end of that.

I hope you liked it; it was difficult to write honestly, I am not used to writing for Downton Abbey!  
Please review!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
